


Une claque et ses conséquences (in)fortunées

by Smeagollum



Series: Des claques et des histoires [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Sickness, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, Romance, Thorin is a Softie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeagollum/pseuds/Smeagollum
Summary: Bilbo était parti pour une aventure. Cela faisait déjà de lui un hobbit étrange et malmené. Mais les choses ne s'arrangent pas pour lui après qu'il ai donné une claque monumentale au nain le plus énervant de la compagnie : Thorin Oakenshield en personne. A moins que...Cet OS est plus ou moins la suite de « Avoir le courage de donner une claque », mais il peut être lu séparément. Il concerne Bilbo et je n'en dirai pas plus car j'ai peur de spoil. En espérant que vous apprécierez cette petite histoire.
Relationships: (mention) Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien), Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Des claques et des histoires [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047952
Kudos: 3





	Une claque et ses conséquences (in)fortunées

Bilbo était parti pour une aventure. Cela faisait déjà de lui un hobbit étrange et malmené. Mais les choses ne s'arrangent pas pour lui après qu'il ai donné une claque monumentale au nain le plus énervant de la compagnie : Thorin Oakenshield en personne. A moins que...  
Cet OS est plus ou moins la suite de « Avoir le courage de donner une claque », mais il peut être lu séparément. Il concerne Bilbo et je n'en dirai pas plus car j'ai peur de spoil. En espérant que vous apprécierez cette petite histoire. 

Dans un trou, vivait un hobbit. Ce hobbit n'était cependant pas un membre des plus ordinaires de son peuple. Bien qu'étant un membre éminent de la riche et respectable famille des Baggins, il était relié à la grande et puissante famille des Took. Ces derniers, bien que respectés sur leurs terres et appréciés de tous n'en restaient pas moins critiqués abondamment dans le coeur de la Comté où vivait notre hobbit. Les habitants de "La Colline", car ils se trouvaient en effet sur la plus grande et haute colline de la Comté, étaient heureux de leur condition de vie. Ils étaient un peuple calme, pondéré et passionné par leur jardin. Les Baggins, qui régissaient ces terres d'aussi loin que le plus vieux des hobbits se souvienne, étaient à l'image de la population. Ils aimaient les choses simples de la vie, adoraient leur foyer et se contentaient d'un bon lit douillet ainsi que de leurs sept repas par jours pour jouir d'une existence heureuse. Les Took quand à eux, vivant en bordure du pays, proche des hommes de Bree et de temps à autre des nains des Montagnes Bleues, étaient de nature aventureuse et téméraire. Ils étaient bien plus joyeux et moins rigides que leurs voisins, ce qui leur valait une réputation de trouble fête dans tout le pays et ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Aussi ce fut un grand choc quand, un jour de printemps, on vit Bungo Baggins, hobbit respectable et respecté de tous, mettre les mains dans la terre. Il voulait construire une maison, la plus grand et la plus belle qui soit dans toute la Comté, comme cadeau pour sa toute nouvelle fiancée, la redoutable Belladona Took, une hobbit au caractère bien trempé mais au coeur d'or. Ce fut au bout de plusieurs années de travail acharné que le trou fut achevé, et peut après, ce ne fut non pas deux mais trois hobbits heureux qui y vécurent. Et même après la mort de ses parents, notre hobbit, l'excentrique Bilbo Baggins vivait dans ce trou qui était sa fierté. Il était de nature plutôt pacifique, appréciait la bonne nourriture et son magnifique jardin. En apparence, c'était un petit agneau, ses cheveux dorés et bouclés, son poil de pied soyeux et son ventre rebondit faisait de lui le hobbit le plus attirant de la Comtée. Si seulement il n'avait pas ce côté Took qui ressortait, il aurait fait des ravages. Mais son trop grand goût pour l'aventure et son ton hargneux lors de ses disputes avec sa cousine Lobelia Sackville-Baggins faisait de lui un hobbit solitaire. Non pas que Bilbo s'en plaigne, au contraire. Il était parfaitement satisfait de sa solitude et complètement heureux que ses voisins n'osent pas trop s'approcher de lui ou pire encore, fouiner dans ses plates bandes. C'est pourquoi, malgré les visites fréquentes de son jardinier Hamfast Gamgee et de son cousin Drogo Baggins, Bilbo Baggins le teigneux vivait complètement seul dans son trou de hobbit.  
Ce fut du moins le cas jusqu'à ce que Gandalf, comme on l'appelait dans cette partie du monde, vienne fourrer son grand chapeau gris dans la vie du petit hobbit. Le magicien était venu le trouver alors qu'il passait une matinée tranquille et lui avait parlé d'aventure. Une telle chose n'avait plus traversé l'esprit de Bilbo depuis plus d'une décennie aussi avait-il renvoyé l'Istari chez lui. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas une horde de nain mal élevés de s'inviter chez lui le soir même. Cette même horde qu'il accompagna dans sa terrible quête quelques heures après. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient amenés des arguments convaincant avec eux. Leur foyer perdu, chose qu'aucun hobbit ne souhaiterai même à son pire ennemi, leur joie de vivre qui avait touché Bilbo en plein coeur, la promesse d'une quête exaltante qui faisait terriblement envie au petit blond, et par-dessus tout, leur magnifique chef de compagnie : Thorin Oakenshield. Toutes ces choses avaient fini par convaincre le jeune Baggins. Et il était parti pour une aventure, la plus périlleuse et pourtant la plus belle de sa vie, et le fait que cela soit la seule à laquelle il ai pris part n'avait rien à voir avec ce fait. Cela avait d'abord été compliqué pour le blond. Il n'était pas confortablement installé dans un lit avec son oreiller en plume une fois l'heure du couché venu. Il ne mangeait que trois repas frugaux dans les jours les plus chanceux que la compagnie traversait. Il marchait dès l'aube et ne s'arrêtait que tard dans la nuit. Il était poursuivi par d'immondes créatures. Il devait se battre contre des monstres qu'il ne connaissait pas avec une arme qu'il ne savait pas manier. Et malgré toutes ces contraintes bien dures pour un hobbit tel que lui, il était content d'être là, entouré de nains qu'il pouvait appeler ses amis. Du moins presque tous. Car si il aimait énormément converser avec Balin, rire avec Bofur, Kili et Fili, raconter des histoires à Ori ou encore passer du temps avec tous les autres, il y avait un nain qui ne semblait pas l'apprécier et le lui montrait bien : le fameux Thorin Oakenshield. Il passait son temps à rabaisser Bilbo, à l'insulter dès qu'il le pouvait, et si le nain ne l'avait pas sauvé plusieurs fois ou même serré dans ses bras, Bilbo aurait vraiment cru que le nain le haïssait. Cela n'empêchait pas le hobbit d'avoir énormément de mal à supporter ce nain bourru, têtu et malpoli. Tant et si bien qu'un jour, l'inévitable arriva: il lui mît une claque. 

Le nain l'avait encore insulté, pris de haut comme il le faisait toujours. Bilbo n'aurait normalement pas fait trop attention à ce fait, il y était presque habitué. Mais là, il était tranquillement en train de manger, assis dans un lit de mousse, essayant de profiter du peu de confort qu'un repas chaud et un siège confortable lui apportait, quand le nain avait commencé à lui dire à quel point il était compliqué d'avoir le hobbit en sa présence. Le dit hobbit qui avait passé des jours affreux précédemment n'y tint plus, il se leva, et s'approcha du nain qui le regardait avec cet air taciturne qui lui allait si bien. Puis, sans même réfléchir, il balança sa petite main dans le visage du nain, le faisant par la même occasion saigner du nez. Aussitôt, tous les membres de la compagnie se tournèrent vers eux et observèrent leur cambrihobbit avec des yeux aussi rond que des soucoupes. Tous semblaient profondément choqués par ce qui venait de se passer. Thorin avait alors lentement relevé la tête pour regarder le hobbit. Il avait un sourire sur le visage, si bien que Bilbo prit cela pour une moquerie et, encore plus courroucé par la réaction du brun, parti furibond vers la forêt. Il marche sans vraiment regarder où il allait et finit par s'assoir sur une souche d'arbre qui lui faisait de l'oeil. Le petit blond rumina alors des pensées bien incongrues venant d'un être de son espèce. Si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas que l'antépénultième plus jeune nain de la compagnie c'était assis à côté de lui. Il ne le remarqua que quand son ami prit la parole. Bilbo eu alors avec Ori une discussion qui lui parut bien extraordinaire. Le roux lui demanda de lui apprendre à mettre une claque aussi forte et belle que celle qu'il avait offert à Thorin, afin de demander à Dwalin, l'élu de son coeur, la permission de le courtiser, comme il était de coutume chez les enfants de Durin. Bilbo fut soufflé, lui qui avait pensé que ses amis étaient choqués car il avait osé levé la main sur leur roi apprenait qu'ils étaient simplement surpris qu'il ai fait une demande de court au dit roi. Le hobbit était d'autant plus étonné qu'il n'avait jamais eu vent de cette coutume, comme la plupart des coutumes naines à dire vrai. Et pire que tout, Thorin n'avait montré aucun signe de rejet après la baffe qu'il avait reçu, il en avait même l'air plutôt heureux si l'on en croyait le sourire qui avait orné son visage. Cela ne faisait aucun sens! Mais Bilbo ne prêta pas plus que nécessaire de temps à la réflexion. Il aida plutôt Ori à s'entraîner pour sa demande. Son ami était épris de Dwalin depuis bien longtemps maintenant et le blond ne pouvait que se réjouir qu'il veuille enfin faire un pas vers lui. D'autant que l'autre nain était complètement fou du scribe. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le roux s'entraînait contre un arbre, il déracina ce dernier. Le bruit attira toute la compagnie dont leur chef faisait évidemment parti. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Ori mit une claque monumentale à Dwalin et que leur court débuta. Mais ceci, Bilbo ne l'apprit que plus tard car à l'instant où tout ceci se passait, lui et Thorin étaient parti un peu plus loin pour avoir une conversation. 

D'un regard, ils avaient compris qu'il était nécessaire qu'ils discutent de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Aussi les deux hommes s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe pour plus de tranquillité. Le hobbit senti ses joues rougir furieusement sous le regard électrisant du nain devant lui. Il fallait reconnaître que Thorin avait un certain charme. Alors que Bilbo allait prendre la parole pour s'excuser, le brun le coupa dans son élan:

"Veuillez m'excuser maître hobbit. 

"Pardon? demanda Bilbo surpris. 

"Mon comportement a été pour le moins... inadapté envers vous. continua le nain. Aussi je vous présente mes excuses. 

"Eh bien, il est vrai que vous n'avez pas été des plus courtois ces derniers temps. confirma le blond. Mais... si je suis tout à fait honnête, je ne l'ai pas été non plus. Alors pas besoin de vous excusez pour ça. 

"Très bien.

"Peut être pourrions-nous repartir sur de bonnes bases, surtout maintenant que je vous ai enfin vous voyez! s'exclama le hobbit.

"À ce propos, on m'a laissé entendre que vos coutumes étaient très différentes de notre. dit Thorin avec étrangement un peu de regret dans la voie. Pour vous il est surement anodin de mettre une claque à quelqu'un, mais pour les nains

"Ori m'a expliqué. le coupa Bilbo. En suivant la tradition naine, j'ai demandé à vous courtiser. 

"Exact. souffla le brun.

"Et vous n'avez pas refusez cette demande. continua le hobbit. 

"Certes. 

"Voulez-vous que je vous fasse la court Thorin? demanda le blond curieux. 

"Là n'est pas la question! s'emporta quelque peut le nain. Vous ne saviez pas ce que vos actes signifiaient, aussi tout ceci n'est pas à prendre en compte. puis il ajouta avant de partir. Cependant, s'il vous vient l'envie de me courtiser, ne vous gênez pas. "

Sur ces mots quelques peut troublants pour Bilbo, le plus grand parti retrouver la compagnie qui s'était dispersée. Le hobbit resta sur place, un peut sonné par ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Thorin l'appréciait. Il voulait que Bilbo lui fasse la court. Le blond ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi, si le nain pensait vraiment ainsi, il avait été aussi désagréable avec lui tout ce temps. À en croire la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ori plus tôt, il n'était pas dans la nature des nains d'être irascibles envers un être apprécié. Mais il y avait peut être d'autres facteurs que celui de la simple coutume naine à prendre en compte. Il faut dire que le chef de la compagnie était un personnage bien compliqué. Les réponses à ces questions vinrent à Bilbo la nuit même. Le hobbit avait du mal à dormir. Nori et Dori discutaient avec leur plus jeune frère concernant son « choix de partenaire ». La discussion était très voire même trop animée, elle faillis d'ailleurs tourner à la bagarre. Mais bien vite, les trois frères se calmèrent et se jetèrent dans les bras les uns des autres, laissant échapper quelques larmes. Ils s'aimaient profondément et cela faisait chaud au coeur de voir que Dori et Nori laisseraient leur "bébé frère" faire ce qui lui plaisait. A commencé par s'assoir à côté de Dwalin. Ce fut attendrissant de voir le guerrier poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du plus jeune qui avait encore un peu d'eau dans les yeux. Et ce fut encore plus adorable de voir Ori sourire instantanément à ce contact puis les deux nains rougir furieusement. C'est le sourire au lèvre que le hobbit les observait dans son coin, incapable de fermer l'œil. Même si le calme était revenu maintenant que les frères Ri étaient séparés, Bilbo n'arrivait pas à trouver assez de calme pour songer à dormir. Son cerveau bien réveillée tournait à toute vitesse. Il repensait à Thorin, à leur conversation, au comportement du brun, aux émotions qu'il ressentait pour lui. C'est perdu dans ses pensées que le trouva Balin. C'était l'heure de son tour de garde. C'était un fait rare que le blond veille aussi tard, aussi le nain était venu s'enquérir de sa santé.

"Tout va comme vous le souhaitez Bilbo? demanda le plus vieux. 

"Oh Balin, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver! s'exclama le blond. 

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui trouble autant notre hobbit d'habitude si agacé par "les nuisances sonores aussi fortes qu'un barrissement d'oliphan" que produisent les nains? s'enquit le nain à la barbe blanche. 

"Il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas des plus discrets. rit le plus jeune. 

"Vous ne répondez pas à mes questions maître cambrioleur. sourie le nain. 

"C'est à cause de Thorin. soupira Bilbo. 

"Comme toujours. se moqua Balin. 

"Oui! Enfin non! bégaya le hobbit en rougissant. 

"Oh? Ça n'a donc rien à voir avec son faible pour vous? demanda surpris le plus vieux. 

"Si! s'exclama le blond. Mais attendez... Comment ça il a toujours été question du faible que Thorin a pour moi? 

"Oh... c'est donc pour ça. fit pensivement le frère de Dwalin. 

"Balin, je ne comprends pas quand vous marmonnez dans votre barbe. fit remarquer Bilbo. 

"Eh bien, depuis que notre chef a posé les yeux sur vous, il a tenté d'attirer votre attention. Mais vous l'avez rejeté maintes et maintes fois. expliqua le nain à la longue barbe. 

"Dès qu'il a posé le regard sur moi?! Je m'en serai rendu compte quand même. Thorin n'a été qu'un grossier personnage depuis notre rencontre! s'énerva quelque peut le hobbit. 

"Je pense qu'il y a eu méprise. dit Balin. Ce que vous avez pris pour des insultes n'en étaient pas du tout. Nous n'avions pas réalisé à quel point les coutumes de votre peuple étaient aussi différentes du nôtre. 

"Vous voulez dire que de décrire la personne la plus influente de Comté comme un épicier, lui dire à quel point il aurait du rester chez lui car il est inutile, lui expliquer qu'il yest bien trop volumineux, qu'il est bien trop dur de rester à côté de lui, ce sont autant de façon différentes de faire tomber quelqu'un sous son charme?! Mais ils sont fous ces nains ma parole! s'emporta Bilbo. 

"Eh bien, je confirme que certains points que vous avez avancé n'étaient pas amenés de la façon la plus délicate qu'il soit, mais n'importe quel nain aurait prit un commentaire sur son poids comme le plus beau des compliments. Et il faut dire aussi que si Thorin vous a nommé "épicier", c'est parce que vous avez véhément rejeté sa tentative de rapprochement. Demander quel arme utilise un nain signifie vouloir en apprendre plus sur lui de façon plus qu'amicale. Et vous lui avez fait le pire rejet possible en lui disant que vous étiez bon au lancer de marron. 

"Oh. Alors cette situation tendue entre nous est ma faute. Je n'ai rien compris de ses intentions. soupira le blond. 

"Il n'en est rien. dit Balin en posant une main sur l'épaule du hobbit. Notre roi a beaucoup de mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Il a vécu beaucoup de choses qui l'ont poussé à se renfermer sur lui même. Et n'oublions pas qu'il n'a de surcroît pas tenu compte du fait de vous étiez un hobbit. 

"Vous avez sûrement raison. approuva doucement Bilbo. 

"Ne vous morfondez pas. Prenez plutôt cette occasion comme un nouveau départ. Après tout, si je ne me trompe pas, malgré son "caractère de dragon", Thorin vous a tapé dans l'œil. dit le nain en faisant un clin d'œil au blond. 

"Peut-être bien. avoua Bilbo en rougissant. 

"Alors ne vous inquiétez pas plus! s'exclama Balin. Dormez maintenant Bilbo. Il se fait bien trop tard pour vous. "

Après un au revoir, le hobbit se coucha. Le sommeil le gagna dans la minute, comme si la conversation avec Balin l'avait détendu. Il fut réveillé le lendemain par le bruit que faisait la compagnie. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, il devait être l'heure du second petit-déjeuner dans la Comté. Les nains s'activaient sur leur campement provisoire, ils rangeaient leurs quelques affaires, se préparaient à partir. Alors que le hobbit se réveillait tranquillement, Ori s'approcha de lui, un bol remplit à la main, visiblement destiné à remplir le ventre de son ami. Les deux discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Puis le nain devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre et après une grande inspiration, remercia Bilbo. Ce qui rendit bien confus le petit hobbit. Après quelques explications de la part du nain roux, le blond comprit qu'il avait un peu été le déclencheur de la toute récente court d'Ori envers Dwalin. Cela fit franchement sourire Bilbo. Sourire qui disparu bien vite quand son esprit dériva sur Thorin. Il devait décidé s'il acceptait de courtiser le chef de la compagnie ou non. Après un bref regard vers le dit chef, il sût ce qu'il allait faire. L'héritier du trône d'Erebor était perché sur un rocher, le regard porté au loin. Ses sourcils étaient froncés pour lutter contre le soleil, ses cheveux flottaient au même rythme que son manteau dans la légère brise qui caressait son visage. Le soleil l'illuminait et faisait ressortir d'innombrables reflets dans sa barbe et sa chevelure. Le tout lui donnait un air majestueux dont lui seul était capable. Le cœur du hobbit flancha à cette vue et rata même un battement quand le regard de Thorin se posa sur lui. Ce dernier sourit légèrement, ses oreilles roses d'une petite gêne, avant de se retourner pour parler avec Balin. Et ce fut la fin de Bilbo. En cet instant, il décida de courtiser ce nain. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il se tourna alors vers son ami le scribe qui le regardait avec pleins de questions dans les yeux. Alors le hobbit se lança. Il demanda à son ami comment courtiser un nain. Ce qui surpris le roux. Après tout, il avait été bien trop occupé par son propre problème de cœur pour avoir pu suivre celui de Bilbo. Mais il ne fut pas moins heureux d'apprendre au blond comment se déroulait une court naine en bonne et due forme. D'autant plus que ça n'était vraiment pas compliqué à mettre en place. Il suffisait de donner un claque à l'élu de son cœur, comme l'avait apprit le cambrioleur à ses dépends. Ensuite, le courtisant devait offrir quelque chose à son aimé, de préférence qu'il aurait construit de ses propres mains. Si le courtisé appréciait le courtisant, il pouvait répondre à ses présents par d'autres de sa confection. Et ceci jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de minimum quatre saisons, le courtisant se décide à offrir une bague au courtisé. Si ce dernier acceptait, alors les deux pouvaient se marier. Sinon, ils devaient s'oublier pour toujours. Il y avait en plus une règle bien importante: rien d'autre n'étais autorisé durant la court que de simples étreintes platoniques. Même les baisers étaient interdits, ils étaient signe de grande intimité pour les nains. Il était d'autant plus important de suivre correctement ces règles si la personne courtisée était de bonne famille. A dire vrai, tout ceci ne différait pas vraiment des coutumes des hobbits, à ceci prêt qu'on s'offrait des fleurs dans la Comté, et qu'on construisait des trous comme cadeau de fin de court. 

C'est ainsi que Bilbo se lança dans cette aventure annexe à la première : courtiser Thorin. Il avait déjà fait le plus gros du travail, c'est-à-dire donné une claque au nain taciturne. Mais il devait encore offrir au dit nain des cadeaux pour lui montrer ses intentions. Et cela, sans que le brun ne se trompe sur les sentiments du hobbit. Il y avait déjà eu assez de mal entendus entre eux. Le blond commença simplement par offrir un bouquet de camélia et de bleuet, signifiant par là son admiration pour Thorin et sa timidité envers lui. Les rougeurs sur les joues du nain parurent être un bon signe pour le hobbit qui continua sur sa lancée. Il offrit différents bouquets au nain. À dire vrai, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus, si ce n'est passer plus de temps avec le beau brun. Ce qu'il fit évidemment pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde. Il faut dire que depuis que Bilbo courtisait le chef de la compagnie, ce dernier était moins dur à vivre. Thorin laissait parfois le groupe seul pour faire des choses dont lui seul avec le secret. Mais il revenait toujours avec un petit cadeau pour le hobbit. Cela pouvait être des fleurs, des sculptures en bois ou d'autres choses encore. Ce qui enchantait évidemment Bilbo. Ainsi, tout se passait bien entre eux. Ce fut du moins le cas avant qu'ils atteignent Erebor. Quand les yeux du désormais roi sous la montagne se posèrent sur l'immense trésor qui possédait, la maladie se répandit en lui. La même qui avait, il y a plus d'une centaine d'année de cela, touchée son grand-père : Thror. Les nains l'appelaient maladie du dragon, et c'était d'autant plus une bonne appellation que ce trésor ci, un dragon l'avait couvé. Il était de connaissance commune que l'or d'un dragon était empoisonné, qu'il attirait les coeurs à lui et les noircissaient d'avarice et de jalousie. Ceci n'empêcha pas Thorin de sombrer. Il était obsédé par son or, par ses biens, et surtout par l'Arkenstone. Cette pierre que Bilbo, en bon cambrioleur, avait gardé pour lui. Ce dernier voyait d'ailleurs son ami rongé par cette folie, au point de perdre confiance en tout le monde. Lui qui, même taciturne, s'attelait à protéger la compagnie était maintenant devenu odieux avec ses membres. Il les malmenait, les harcelait. Jusqu'au jour où il leva la main sur ses neveux, pour avoir osé lui parler. Ce fut de trop pour le hobbit qui décida d'agir. Il donna l'Arkenstone aux elfes et aux hommes venu réclamer leur part du trésor. Cela lui valu une nouvelle expérience de mort imminente. Mais l'ennemi n'était ni un orc, ni un gobelin ni même une araignée, c'était Thorin. Le nain qu'il avait appris à chérir voulait le jeter au dessus de la muraille pour avoir volé une cailloux qui brillait. À l'aide de Gandalf, Bilbo réussit à s'en sortir vivant, mais au fond de lui, quelque chose se mourrait. S'en suivis une bataille affreuse entre différents partis que le hobbit ne put pas suivre puisqu'il fut assommé dès le début. C'est bien après la fin de cette altercation qu'il se réveilla, pour ne trouver qu'un champ de corps devant lui, qu'ils soient amis ou ennemis. Son coeur se serra dans l'immédiat : parmi ces corps, il y avait peut être celui de ses amis. Quand Bilbo réussit à retourner au camp, il découvrit avec joie que tout le monde était entier. Ses amis allaient bien, même si certains avaient frôlés la mort de peut. Du moins, presque tous. Thorin manquait à l'appel et quand il demanda de ses nouvelles aux autres, ils se contentèrent de baisser la tête et de l'emmener vers une tente isolée. Intrigué, il rentra, pour trouver sur un lit, un nain au paravent majestueux dans un état si déplorable que même Gollum avait meilleure mine que lui. Alors que Bilbo voyait déjà le pire se dérouler dans sa tête, le nain ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient aussi bleus que dans les souvenir du hobbit, et pourtant, ils semblaient différents. Comme si une douleur intense se reflétait en eux. Quand Le brun tourna la tête pour regarder le petit blond, une larme coula sur sa joue. Il murmura le prénom de son courtisant et aussitôt, celui-ci accouru. Il y eu des larmes, des cris, il y eu des promesses et des mots murmurés, il y eu des rires, il y eu des baisers. Et après tout ceci, il y eu une claque. La seconde et la dernière claque que Bilbo donna de toute sa vie. Car leur aventure venait de commencer. Ils repartaient depuis le début, enterraient le dragon et les soucis qui y étaient liés. Ils recommençaient à se courtiser. Et quelques temps plus tard, dans un trou dans le seul, vivait un hobbit, et un nain.


End file.
